Stormy Days
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: Cause life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning how to dance in the rain. HxR Weather Day drabble/oneshot series part uno


Hotaru and Ruka Oneshot? I THINK YES. Part one of the Weather Days series. I

* * *

Cause life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning how to dance in the rain.

/

Hotaru rocked on her toes as she inspected her purple rain boots. Judging by the grey clouds from the morning, she had thought it was going to rain and brought her matching black umbrella as well. Pulling out the said umbrella from her bag, she began spinning and passing it between her hands.

She sighed as she opened the umbrella and rested it on her shoulder. Twirling it, she absently wondered what was taking Mikan so long. She had told Hotaru that the cheer coach wanted to talk about the upcoming practices.

"Excuse me! Can you pass the ball over here?"

Looking up, Hotaru blinked her violet eyes owlishly to the teen in front of her.

He was wearing the school's soccer jersey with a big number 09 across it. His tan skin stood out amongst the cloudy sky, and she could see the sweat trailing down the V of his jersey. His blonde hair seemed to have a halo effect with the little rays sunlight shining upon it.

Looking back down and away from his earnest, cornflower blue eyes, she saw a classic soccer ball an inch away from her. Crouching down, Hotaru reached out with her empty hand and picked up the grimy ball with a frown.

"Isn't it a little cold to be practicing soccer?"

The blonde merely shrugged as he looked at the ball in her hands. "A little wind can't hurt anyone."

Quirking her lip slightly upwards, Hotaru took quick strides over to the athletic teen. Offering the ball out with a small smirk, she replied, "Isn't going to storm?"

Pausing before accepting the ball, the soccer player smiled brightly. "That's okay, as long as it isn't storming now I should be fine."

"But it will storm," she reminded persistently. Scrunching her face at her dirtied hand, her face dropped stoically, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass," he said teasingly as he dropped the ball and dug his hands in his pockets. "It's about learning how to dance in the rain."

Taking his hand out of his pocket, he offered her a handkerchief that become speckled with the dirt from his own hands. "Take it."

Slowly inching her hand forward as she looked at him suspiciously, Hotaru wondered why would a soccer player carry around a handkerchief, even she didn't have one.

"Thanks."

Smiling charmingly at her, he replied, "No prob."

Using his feet to kick the soccer ball up, he expertly caught it with his hands. The blonde gave Hotaru a wink and said, "Keep it, I don't need it."

He began to leisurely stroll back to what she guessed the soccer field and whistled a lovely tune.

On the back of the jersey she read the name quietly aloud.

"Nogi."

Glancing at the white handkerchief in her hands, she noticed that in the corner, embroidered in blue fancy letters, was two letters, 'RN.'

"Hey Nogi!" she shouted out as she watched him look over his shoulder. The soccer player gave her a cheeky grin and she found herself wanting to smiling back, but held herself.

"I hope it storms during your soccer practices!"

Now turning fully around, she saw him chuckle as he held his stomach. "Isn't that a little cold Imai?" He gave her a puppy dog look and placed a hand over his heart.

Hotaru felt her stomache flip flop, but she blamed it on the biting wind. After all, she wouldn't feel such a jump if some simpleton had known who she was, the whole school knew who she was.

With one last cheeky grin, he dropped the soccer ball and broke into a sprint to the soccer field. Hotaru could have sworn she heard laughter as he ran. His masculine laughter washed away her doubts, and she realized she didn't really care how he knew her name.

Tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear, she turned back to the gymnasium doors. Closing her umbrella, she pondered upon the chances of ever meeting this Nogi person again.

Looking back up at the cloudy sky, she smiled softly.

I hope it rains, she thought as she fingered the handkerchief in her hand.

* * *

The end! Watch out for part 2! :)


End file.
